NAKAL
by Rocketssi
Summary: Seokmin itu nakal dan Soonyoung itu juga nakal. Dan mereka tetap 'nakal' walau sedang di nakali balik oleh teman-temannya. SeokSoon/SoonSeok. slight!SVT couple. GS!uke


**NAKAL**

 **.**

 **SeokSoon / SoonSeok**

 **And Seventeen.**

 **.**

 **GS!Uke**

 **.**

 **Seokmin itu nakal dan Soonyoung itu juga nakal. Dan mereka tetap 'nakal' walau sedang di nakali balik oleh teman-temannya.**

.

.

.

"Yak! Lee Seokmiiiiiiin!" teriak seorang perempuan penuh murka.

Sebuah sandal terbang menyusul setelah teriakan tadi. Sendangkan yang diteriaki dan dilempari hanya tertawa keras sambil berlari kearah sekumpulan lelaki yang bukan lain adalah teman-temannya.

"Hei Seok, kau sudah buat Junghan nuna berteriak 3 kali dalam 2 jam terakhir ini" kata Mingyu sambil melirik Seokmin, lalu kembali memakan semangka yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau cari mati dengan Seungcheol hyung? Kau tidak lihat wajahnya saat kau menepuk bokong Junghan nuna tadi?" Vernon yang bertanya.

"Hahahaha, tidak. Aku hanya senang saja dan lagi aku sedang bermain" kata Seokmin lalu juga ikut memakan semangka. Vernon dan Mingyu hanya menatapnya malas, lalu kembali melihat teman-temannya yang ada didepan sana. mata Seokmin menatap sekeliling. Ia sangat senang sekali dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Oh iya, mereka sekarang ada dipantai. Memang liburan gratis itu menyenangkan, batin Seokmin sambil merebahkan badannya dikursi pantai. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak saat Seungkwan datang menawarkan tiket ke Jeju secara Cuma Cuma kepadanya dan 10 temannya yang lain. Dapat ia lihat didepan sana, partner in crime-nya tengah beraksi.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyooouung!" teriak Junghan –lagi- tapi tersangkanya kali ini berbeda. Kali ini seorang gadis dengan mata sipit yang baru saja menarik tali bikininya. Jika tadi sandal sebelah kiri Junghan yang melayang untuk Seokmin kali ini yang sebelah kanan untuk seorang perempuan yang mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan bikini hitam didalamnya yang malah berjoget ria mengejek Junghan.

"Hahahahahaha" Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pucat itu tertawa sambil berlari menuju kearah Seokmin sambil tertawa tawa. Lalu berhigh five ria dengan Seokmin.

"Yang tadi itu ekstrim sekali. Hahahaha" kata Seokmin sambil memberikan sepotong semangka pada Soonyoung.

"Tentu. Jangan panggil aku Kwon Soonyoung kalau tidak begitu" bangga Soonyoung sambil cekikikan.

"Kurasa kalian sudah gila" Komentar Seungkwan yang datang bersama Wonu sambil membawa 3 kotak ice cream.

"Kuharap kalian mendapat karma" ini kalimat bersilet dari Wonu sebelum menarik Mingyu untuk bermain air dipantai sana bergabung dengan pasangan Jisoo Jihoon, Seungcheol Junghan dan Jun Minghao.

"Eiiiy, kalian tidak tau cara bersenang senang ya… Kita hanya bersenang senang, iya kan Seok?" kata Soonyoung menyomot ice cream dari dalam kotak.

"Ya kami hanya bersenang senang" kata Seokmin lalu berhigh five lagi dengan Soonyoung.

"Terserah kalian saja" kata Seungkwan lalu ikut rebahan berjemur disebelah Vernon.

.

"kalian tau aku sangat kesal pada Soonyoung dan Seokmin" kata Junghan pada Jihoon dan Minghao, saat ini mereka tengah belanja beberapa cemilan di supermarket untuk mereka di villa.

"Yah tadi siang itu sungguh keterlaluan" komentar Jihoon sambil mengabil beberapa bungkus keripik.

"ya, kurasa mereka semakin keterlaluan. Ingat, saat pulang malam kelas tambahan sebelum libur, mereka berpura pura menjadi hantu dan menakuti seisi kelas bahkan Mrs. Oh" kata Minghao mengingatkan mereka kejadian paling tidak mengenakkan saat pulang dari kelas tambahan, bahkan saat itu Mrs. Oh guru mereka sampai menangis gara gara ulah troublemaker couple itu. Lalu mulai menghitung-hitung kelakuan nakal Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang takterhingga itu.

Banyak sudah orang yang menajdi korban kenakalan Seokmin dan Soonyoung, dan yang lain sering itu adalah para sahabatnya. Yah bukannya merek tidak suka dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung, mereka adalah Moodmaker yang paling hebat yang pernah ada, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai agak kelewatan. Dan malam ini kesepuluh temannya itu membuat rencana balas dendam untuk kenakalan mereka berdua selama ini.

.

Acara barbeque dihalaman villa dipenuhi tawa, tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah –yah kalian harusnya sudah tau- Seokmin dan Soonyoung tak tak henti hentinya menjahili para sahabatnya.

Junghan melirik Wonu, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Rencana dimulai, dimana Wonu langsung mengajak Seokmin dan Soonyoung ikut bergabung bersama Jun, Vernon, Seungkwan, Jisoo dan Jihoon yang sendang duduk di sofa –yang sengaja mereka angkat keluar- sambil menonton film dari proyektor yang berlayarkan dinding putih villa. Lalu datang lah Seungkwan sambil membawa cemilan untuk mereka dan ikut bergabung, lalu Seungcheol yang membawa beberapa cup ramen. Sampai datang Junhan dan Minghao yang membawa daging dan minuman untuk mereka semua. Minghao membagikan gelas minuman sesuai yang sudah direncanakan.

"Eunghh.. kenapa mata ku terasa berat sekali" lengguh Soonyong, ia merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

"Hoooaam.. kenapa aku jadi sangat menantuk ya?" Seokmin ikut menguap, ia pun merasakan ngantuk yan luar biasa. Hingga akhirnya keduanya jatuh terlelap. Kesepuluh sahabatnya hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"Ini saatnya teman-teman" Kata Seungkwan.

Langsung Seungcheol dan Jisoo masuk ke dalam Villa, lalu keluar membawa dua buah tandu. Lalu mereka angkat Seokmin dan Soonyoung dengan tandu itu, lalu mereka bawa pergi. Rencana Sukses.

.

Mereka bersepuluh kembali ke villa setelah membawa Seokmin dan Soonyoung kesebuah pondok kecil dekat pantai dan mengurung mereka disana, lalu kembali bersenang senang.

Mingyu terlihat sangat gelisah sambil mengigiti bibirnya, lalu menarik Seungcheol menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Hei Hyung, kurasa aku salah memasukkan obat untuk yang satunya" adunya pada Seungcheol , dihadiahi pelototan dari Seungcheol

"Jangan bilang…" ucap Seungcheol menggantung, dan Mingyu mengangguk lemah.

"Sayang, sedang apa kalian disitu. ayo kesini bersenang senang" panggil Junghan. Seungcheol dan Mingyu hanya saling bertatapan pasrah. Dalam pikiran mereka, biarkan saja toh saat saat santai tanpa tingkah nakal mereka berdua itu adalah hal yang langka.

.

"Eungghh ahh"

"aahhn ah aanghh"

Seokmin agak terganggu dengan suara yang terasa dekat dengan telingannya itu dan lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang menggesek gesekkan tubuhnya. Tapi mata Seokmin terasa sangat amat berat untuk memerikasa.

"Seokminnaaahh… irhhonahh"

"akh!"

Mata Seokmin langsung terbuka dan langsung terduduk saat merasa sebuah gigitan yang sangat kuat pada lengannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat Soonyoung didepannya. Rambut panjang nerwana pucatnya terlihat berantakan, hanya menggunakan bikini hitamnya. Seokmin meneguk liurnya. Kemana perginya kaos putih yang ia gunakan?

Seokmin mulai melihat sekeliling, dan ia sadar mereka bukan tengah divilla. Seokmin mencuba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia hanya mendengus, ia dan Soonyoung pasti tengah dikerjai. Dan saat ini ia yakin bahwa soonyoung tengah terpengaruh obat.

"Seokminahh, akuhh tihhdak tau kenapahh tubuhhku jadi sangat panashh danh gatal?" kata Soonyoung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokmin dan menatapnya sayu. Sekali lagi meneguk liurnya, saat tiba-tiba Soonyoung naik kepangkuannya dan menggesekan duduknya.

"Ahh Seokaahh iniih enakhh" racau Soonyong semakin gencar menggesekkan duduknya. Membuat Seokmin Turn on. Apa lagi saat Soonyoung menekan dadanya pada dada Seokmin.

"Soonyoung hentikan" cegah Seokmin, padahal dalam hatinya juga keenakan.

"Nopehh" geleng Soonyoung, masih menggesek gesekkan duduknya. Lalu Soonyoung meracau tidak jelas seperti orang mabuk –karena efek obat-. "Kau tauhh Seokaahhh~?" tanya Soonyoung tepat ditelinga Seokmin dengan nada mendayu,

"Aku selaluhh membaya-eunghh-kan bagaimana rasanya berciuman denganmu.." ucap Soonyong sambil menekan bibir Seokmin lalu menciumnya sebentar, seokmin hanya diam,

"dan bagaimanahh rasanya bercintahh denganmu. Aku menyukaimuhh Seok-ahhh" tutur Soonyoung sambil mengigit kecil cuping telingan Seokmin. Dan Seokmin…

"Persetan dengan drama Minseok nuna!" serunya lalu memanggut kasar bibir Soonyoung.

Sebenarnya Seokmin sudah lama menyukain Soonyoung, entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti saat ia bersama Soonyoung ia sangat merasa nyaman dan rasanya sangat ingin memiliki Soonyoung. Hingga pada suatu ketika saat dirinya sudah membangun keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tak sengaja ia ikut menonton drama bersama kakaknya dan disana diceritakan seorang pria dan wanita yang bersahabat, saling mengabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang senang bersama dan hal hal gila lainnya mereka lakukan bersama, tapi pada suatu ketika rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat itu muncul dihati sang pria, lalu ia mengungkapkan persaanya pada sang wanita, namun sayang sang wanita hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih dan dari situ persahabatan si pria dan si wanita merenggang.

Dan Seokmin tidak mau itu terjadi pada ia dan Soonyoung, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih memendam persaanya dan menjalani persahabatan mereka seperti biasanya. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Soonyong barusan, biarpun Soonyoung tengah mabuk dalam kendali obat. Persetan untuk drama itu.

Kini Seokmin melumat bibir Soonyoung yang juga membalas lumatannya. Tangan Seokmin tergesa menarik bra Soonyoung hingga dua buah gunung terpampang jelas didepan matanya saat ia melepas ciumannya dan Soonyoung. Langsung saja Seokmin serbu dada Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung memekik keenakan.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan panas dalam pondok kecil yang mengurung mereka itu. Desahan, erangan, lengguhan, jeritan nikamat dan suara beradunya kulit dua tubuh manusia memenuhi ruang pondok itu.

.

Soonyoung bangun untuk pertama kalinya karena merasa badannya sangat pegal, terlebih lagi udara dingin ini. Soonyoung menatap sekitar terasa asing, ia mulai menggaruk leher lalu dadanya –kebiasaanya-. Sampai ia merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit dadanya.

Eh eh eh?

"Kyaaaaaa!" Soonyoung berteriak melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan lagi melihat Seokmin tertidur disebelahnya yang sama keadaanya denganya.

Seokmin terbangun memdengar teriakan Soonyoung. Matanya terbuka langsung melihat Soonyoung dengan terburu buru memakai kaos putihnya.

Kini keduanya terdiam, mereka sudah berpakaian dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan terdiam lama setelah mencoba mencari jalan untuk keluar selain pintu yang hanya ada satu itu.

"Soo-soonyoung aku minta maaf" kata Seokmin memecah keheningan.

"Aku benar benar hilang kendali malam tadi.. apalagi emm apalagi saat kau meracau mengatakan kau menyukaiku" jelas Seokmin jujur. "dan lagi sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu" kata lelaki berhidung mancung itu dengan wajah memerah. "Maafkan ak –eumphh"

Permintaan maaf seokmin terpotong saat tiba tiba soonyoung meraup bibirnya dengan bibir si gadis berambut pucat itu.

"Diamlah bodoh! Kau membuatku malu mendengat ucapanmu. Dan yang kau dengar tadi malam adalah benar" kata Soonyoung dengan wajam memerah sampai ke telinga.

Keduanya saling bertatap lalu saling tersenyum, hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit. Dua belah bibir itu tidak berhenti saling memanggut dalam. Hingga..

"Ow ow ow, lihatlah Ming" ini Seungcheol yang sudah memberdiri sambil melipat tangan didada dan bersandar pada pintu.

"Kurasa mereka akan semakin menjadi 'nakal'" ucap Mingyu.

 **END**

 **Post without edit, maap jika typo betebaran, alur mondar mandir, cerita ganyambung.**

 **SeokSoon pertama gw… uhuyy**

 **Review juseyoooo**


End file.
